


Seventeen

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I was listening to songs and I thought of Stan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Stan listens to his parent’s advice





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Seventeen by Alessia Cara

At age six, Stanley Uris sits with his father and watches the birds as they pass by. There’s talk around the town about Frank Kaspbrak’s death and more. Stanley’s father leans over to him and starts talking.

“Life comes at you fast.” He starts, making Stanley look up at him in wonder. Stanley loves advice from his father. “We’re all like blades of grass.” Stanley’s father leans down and picks up a piece of the grass below them. “We come to prime and in time we just..” He lets go of the grass and Stanley watches it float. “...wither away.”

As Stanley grows up in the next year and ends up meeting three out of seven of his best friends, he thinks about what his father says. He notices the photographs that Eddie keeps to remind him of his father, but nothing stayed the same from the days before.

Eddie’s mother wasn’t the same as she used to be. Stan would notice how Eddie would miss school at least once a week and would come back terrified of a new thing. Stan remembers when they all just used to be afraid of the dark. Cowering in fear at the thought of a monster attacking them in the middle of the night. Stanley had it in his mind to help Eddie overcome that fear of everything.   
——  
At the age of thirteen, with a new group of friends with old scars, Stan’s mother sets him down after an appointment with a therapist. It feels like how it did with his father when he was six.

“Stanley.” She starts, “We can only get better. We come from bad places in our past, but those bad places don’t show who we are.” She rubs his hand softly, smiling at her only child who she loves dearly.

“And those friends of yours, Richie, the other boys, and that girl. Keep them close. They keep you from who you are not. They keep you grounded.”

Stanley just thinks in his head that it’s all nice things to hear, but he thinks when they separate for high school, it’ll all be different. But he would never not take his parent’s advice.

“Thank you, mom.” Stan says quietly, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she dismissed him to go hang out with his friends.

As they all hang out, Stan realizes how he’s actually letting loose. How Eddie isn’t so worried about things. How Richie is a bit quieter; more himself than the characters he puts on. Stan smiles as Beverly’s laugh runs through the Barrens; his mother was right.   
———  
At seventeen, all the advice his parents have given him has come in handy. He just wishes he wasn’t chasing to grow up so fast. Even at eleven years old, he would act like an adult. At fifteen, he calmed down on that and let loose a little. He didn’t act so strict and just “lived in the moment,” as Richie would say.

Graduation came so fast and Stan wasn’t that excited for it. It meant growing up more. It meant that it would be the real world.

“Ay, Stanny! Get out of your mind and get to your boyfriend! He’s goin’ crazy!” Mike yells back at Stan, who is sitting on top of the cliff at the quarry. Stan smiles.

Him and Richie got together the beginning of sophomore year and he helped Stan come out of his shell a lot. He still had his OCD, but everything else was calmed down.

“Be right there!” He calls back, grinning as he cannonballs into the quarry, hearing cheers as he surfaces. He screams and laughs as Richie picks him up triumphantly and kisses him. Stan loves his life.

He thought his parents were crazy when they told him to live his life as a child. To dream about what he could be when he grew up. He was too young and dumb to know what it meant. But now he’s seventeen. And his whole life is ahead of him.


End file.
